TV-Y7-FV
Programming rated TV-Y7-FV is recommended for ages 7 and older, with the unique advisory that the program contains fantasy violence. This rating is common for networks such as Cartoon Network, Disney XD, Nickelodeon, and Nicktoons (TV channel) Partial list of TV-Y7-FV content Nickelodeon Shows *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Danny Phantom *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Invader Zim (seasons 1-2, Newer Rating) *The Legend of Korra (April 14, 2012-July 25, 2014) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (seasons 1-2, Newer Rating) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (seasons 1-2) *The X's Nicktoons Shows *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Iron Man: Armored Adventures *Invader Zim (season 2) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (season 3 only) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (seasons 2-3) *Wolverine and the X-Men *WWE Slam City Nick.com Shows *The Legend of Korra (August 1, 2014-December 19, 2014) Cartoon Network Shows *The Amazing World of Gumball *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Bunnicula (2016 TV Series) *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Omniverse *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Blue Dragon (edited version) *Blue Submarine No.6 (edited version) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (some episodes) *Chowder (2007 TV Series) *D.I.C.E. *Duck Dodgers (2003 TV Series) *Duel Masters *Evil Con Crane *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *Grim & Evil *George of the Jungle (2007 TV Series) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Gundam Wing (edited version) *.hack//Legends of the Twilight *Immortal Grand Prix (some episodes) *Justice League Action *Legends of Chima *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Lego Nexo Knights *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Megas XLR *Mixels *Neon Genesis Evangelion (edited version) *Outlaw Star (edited version) *Once Piece (4Kids dub) *The Powerpuff Girls *The Powerpuff Girls reboot (2016 TV Series, Newer Rating) *Pokemon (2006-2016) *Redakai *Sailor Moon (edited version) *Samurai Jack (most episodes, seasons 1-4) *Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated *The Secret Saturdays *Sonic Boom *Spliced *The Super Hero Squad Show *Totally Spies! *The Life and Time of Juniper Lee *Tenchi in Tokyo (edited version) *Tenchi Muyo! (edited version) *Tenchi Universe (edited version) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *Teen Titans *Transformers: Animated *The Life *Yu Yu Hakusho (edited version) ABC Family Shows *Totally Spies! USA Network Shows *Sailor Moon (edited version) Cartoon Network and Boomerang (Australia and New Zealand) Shows *Powerpuff Girls Z Disney XD Shows *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015 TV Series) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures *Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises *Marvel's Avengers Assemble *Pokemon (2017-present) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Star Wars: Rebels *Ultimate Spider-Man *Xiaolin Chronicles Jetix Shows *Digimon Data Squad *Oban Star-Racers *Yin Yang Yo! TBS Shows *Captain Planet and the Planeteers The Hub Network Shows *Transformers: Prime Fox Kids Shows *The Avengers: United They Stand *Digimon: Digital Monsters *Godzilla: The Series *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *Power Rangers: Time Force *Silver Surfer (Newer Rating) *Spider-Man Unlimited *UltramanTiga *The Vision of Escaflowne (heavily edited) *X-Men: Evolution FoxBox Shows *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Mew Mew Power *Once Piece (heavily edited version) *Sonic X *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series) 4Kids TV Shows *Biker Mice from Mars *Sonic X (censored version) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Kids' WB Shows *The Batman (2004 TV Series) *Batman Beyond *Cubix: Robots for Everyone *Loonatics Unleashed *Legion of Super Heroes *¡Mucha Lucha! *Pokemon (1999-2006) *The Spectacular Spider- Man *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! First-Run Syndication Shows *Pokemon (1998-1999) *Sailor Moon (edited version) The CW4Kids Shows *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight Toonzai Shows *Cubix: Robots for Everyone *Tai Chi Chasers Vortexx Shows *Cubix: Robots for Everyone Netflix Shows *Dinotrux *Kong: King of the Apes *Kulipari: An Army of Frogs *Lego Bionicle: The Journey to One *Skylanders Academy *Trollhunters (2016 TV Series) *Voltron: Legendary Defender *Wakfu Funimation Shows Disney Channel Shows *K.C. Undercover CW Seed Shows *Vixen (2015 TV Series) Adult Swim Shows *Pilot Candidate (except for the last episode) *Voltron (some episodes) Kabillion Shows *Nutri Ventures Category:North American rating systems Category:TV rating systems Category:American rating systems